This invention fits into the general category of orthopedic devices and more particularly into the specific category of orthopedic body weight devices.
It is well known that persons with upper motor neuron problems, brain injury or illesses, spinal cord injury, multiple sclerosis, and other neurological dysfunctions often experience tremors of the body. It is also known that applying weight directly on the shoulders will reduce tremors and some involuntary spasticity associated with these and similar conditions that cause such tremors.
Up until now the standard attempt to satisfy this problem of applying orthopedic weights to the body have featured regular vest configurations with pockets sewn into the vest such that weights can then be inserted into the pockets. However, most weight pockets sewn into such vests are at the waist and/or chest areas rather than at the shoulder areas. Such configurations result in problems in that the weight being applied is pulling from a broad area and is displaced throughout the shoulder, back, neck, waist, and chest areas, rather than being focused mostly on the shoulder itself.
It is an object of this invention to correct such problems.